notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lanthir
Are there any other elf characters near Dorwinion like Lanthir? Moran half valar (talk) 03:11, November 5, 2018 (UTC) If Lanthir is a Prince, then who is the King of the Rhun Forest? I motion if MERP didn't give one, that it should be Lenwe. It would still work if Lenwe was cousins to Elwe, thus Thranduil and Lanthir would be cousins still, and maybe he is the one that the Mithril Shirt (In the hobbit) was going to be made for--this would make sense if Lenwe and his son were politically forced out of Greenwood for the technologically superior Sinda (King Oropher). Moran half valar (talk) 05:36, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :there is no mention of any King. Lanthir is called the ruler of Taur Romen.--Haerangil (talk) 05:55, November 29, 2018 (UTC) But it says in his bio that he is a Prince. Would you object to me making him the son of King Denethor of Ossiriand? That way he could still be a Sinda, still have ties with Lenwe (grandfather), and he would be cousins with Thranduil still. Also, are there any stats of him in Peril of the Sea of Rhun? I looked and only found his name, no npc stats. Moran half valar (talk) 06:04, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Prince does not necessarily mean a king's son or heir.According to perils over the sea of Rhun the elves of taur romen were governed by a number of lords who were led by one prince, Lanthir.Personally i never liked the idea of keeping Lenwe alive, he should have been lost to unknown reasons in the first age.In which way lanthir is akin to thranduil i cannot say, the MERP books call his family thranduils cousins i think.. so maybe Lanthir was the son of a brother or sister of orophers.We do not know much about Orophers family after all..--Haerangil (talk) 07:19, November 29, 2018 (UTC) This is the one thing we really differ on. Lenwe based on MERPS was an excellent fighter, there is not much in his area that could have challenged him. Lenwe we know did NOT go to Valinor and refused to cross the Misty Mountains, we also know that there were no really tough evil characters in his region to contest him, and finally we know that he had to leave Greenwood because Oropher became ruler of the Silvan there and not him. Lastly, we know elves are immortal unless killed. So with the following information, I say Lenwe stays in the Rhun Forest or Taur Romen. As you said it is ruled by many lords, but maybe Lenwe would be the High Lord. It even states that his elves became excellent growers and planters (a hint toward Dorwinion I would guess). Finally, I think there has to be a reason Dorwinion stayed outside of Sauron's reach for so long. We can either say because they played both sides of the field (uncanonical since all we know is that they traded with Mirkwood and Laketown--and quite possibly Erebor if Bladorthin is considered to be a ruler over them). So I say Lenwe stays as one of the Lords at the very least. Moran half valar (talk) 16:59, November 29, 2018 (UTC)